


My Valentine

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valetine's Day challenge, prompts, star trek drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: As you can probably guess, a bunch of drabbles about my favorite pairings in the Star Trek TOS and AOS universes. Every new chapter will have an indication about the ship and the warnings (if there are any because I just want this to be all the way fluff).Few free to send prompts in the comments and to my tumblr obviouslyelementary.tumblr.comChapter 1 - McSpirk pre-slash





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a McSpirk drabble, pre-slash.
> 
> Feel free to send prompts and leave comments.
> 
> My tumblr is obviouslyelementary.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

After spending years under the same captain, the Enterprise crew was already used to the man’s unusual ways. They were used with the fights he picked, with the extension of times he put himself in danger for them, how he refused to destroy anyone unless it was extremely necessary, and so on. However, there was something that always amazed the entire crew: the love James Kirk held for Valentines Day.

Every single year since their mission had started, Valentines Day had always been sacred to the captain, never once being skipped or ignored. Kirk was a wonderful captain in the love instance, always being forward and content to celebrate the most wonderful marriages and always happy to give advice to all of those who seek it. He was a gentleman, attracting the attention of most women, men and aliens that lived aboard the ship or in several other planets they visited. Some more attentive to Earth’s old history usually called him the Don Juan of their time. And even though Kiik never spoke of it, he was very aware of those tittles and felt proud for having them.

This year, however, Valentines Day had happened in the middle of a very important mission, and no one aboard the starship had even realized it at all. The mission had taken two weeks total, and in the end, when the captain authorized a week of vacation to all of them in that amusement park planet, no one was upset or even questioning his orders. A shore leave was necessary for the moral of the crew.

Upon arriving the planet, the groups took their turns to go down to the planet and have their amount of fun. Kirk, however, had decided to stay at his quarters for now, something he always did in Valentines Day for a reason that no one could really understand. They had never bothered the captain anyway, always too distracted going to dates and having balls and parties. That day, however, was no Valentines Day, so that meant a few interruptions every now and then.

Jim had just been waiting for a knock, honestly.

“Jimmy boy, this is a great time to take some vacations!” he heard McCoy saying as he entered the room without being allowed inside. Jim looked up from the book he was reading – an old copy made of actual paper, really rare to find – and raised an eyebrow at his medical officer, who was dressed in flowery shorts and a tank top and being followed by Spock, who was still dressing like his usual self. Both of his officers froze, however, as they walked inside, taking a slow glance at the room.

“Fascinating” Spock said, a hint of a smirk forming on his lips as he raised on eyebrow and returned his attention to Jim, who was laying in bed. McCoy wasn’t so subtle, chuckling and smirking widely at his friend. 

“Really Jim? Candles? Flowers? Romantic music? Whom are you even waiting?” he asked. The room was just as he had described, with a red light over the cabin, flowers and lit candles everywhere, a soft song playing that made the entire room look the description of romance. 

“I am waiting no one, Bones. This is what I do every Valentines Day” he explained, slowly sitting on his bed and closing his book in front of him. “I am not taking a shore leave today. Maybe tomorrow. You can go. Have fun” he added, a small smile on his lips as he stared at his best friends. McCoy’s smirk became a frown and Spock just looked at him curiously.

“Oh come on Jim. Valentines Day was a week ago. Let it go. Now come. We want you to have fun. Doctor’s orders” he said, and Jim rolled his eyes as Spock glanced at the doctor.

“I do not recall ‘fun’ being a word in your vocabulary, doctor” the vulcan teased, as serious as ever, but his eyes sparkled, and the country doctor furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Spock.

“And I don’t recall anything but ‘fascinating’ and ‘illogical’ being in yours, so shut it” he said, annoyed, and it was Jim’s turn to rise his hand and stand up.

“Children. Could you please fight outside my dorms? I would like to continue my reading” he said, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms just as he stood up. McCoy and Spock turned to him then, both curious and confused.

“What are you reading that is more interesting than a good afternoon with your friends in a magical planet?” McCoy asked, feeling betrayed, and Jim shrugged, shaking his head.

“It isn’t about what I’m reading. This is my tradition. I will go with you two tomorrow. Just... leave me to it, yes?” he asked, softly, and McCoy let out a sigh before looking at Spock and nodding to the door.

“Come on. Jim doesn’t want our company” he said, offended and maybe a bit hurt, and while Jim sighed he left, leaving Spock and Jim alone for a few seconds before the vulcan bowed lightly and followed the doctor outside, closing the door in his way out.

Without thinking twice, however, Jim returned to his bed, laying on it and smiling as he quietly returned his attention to his book. Funny how he had thought McCoy out of anyone else would understand his wish to stay and read, instead of spending an entire day after people the could disappoint and hurt you for the simple reason of not having mercy or just being assholes. That’s why he loved those books so much. People were so nice in them. They married for love, they fought for love and sacrificed everything for love. Some even died for love. It was beautiful on Jim’s mind, so he decided against spending so much time with someone that wouldn’t last, because they never did.

No matter how much he tried, people always left him, always hurt him, so it had come to a point where that date had become one more reason to remember why fiction was so good and why real life served only for friends and nothing more.

Obviously that he wouldn’t know, not in that shore leave anyway, that those exact thoughts went through the doctor’s mind as he walked away from Jim’s room with Spock behind him, wondering what he had done wrong, if he had read the signs wrong, if James Kirk had never wanted anything with him in the first place.

And Spock, always attentive and curious about human culture, had nothing else to do but wonder why those two were so slow in making the first move.

In the end, everything indicated that he himself would have to solve the problem that was the relationship between the doctor and the captain of the enterprise. 

And maybe he could add himself in that equation, if everything went correctly.


End file.
